


又一个普通的假期

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（完结） [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 恶俗老梗，正常世界里的人穿到了充满恋爱的酸臭味的平行时空。有两部分，纯情天/纯情豆分别穿越到豆天已经老夫老夫的世界里。这篇是纯情豆的场合。纯情天的场合（已完结）见《一个普通的假期》。cp是豆x天（有差），没有逻辑，非常沙雕ooc，注意避雷和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错20190302 Chapter120190303 Chapter220190413 Chapter320190421 Chapter420190809 Chapter5完结





	1. 一觉醒来发现竹马在玩围裙诱惑（纯情豆的场合1）

**Chapter1（纯情豆的场合） 一觉醒来发现竹马在玩围裙诱惑**

       七月。

       宇野昌磨像一条失去梦想的咸鱼，趴在自己的床上打游戏。

       他今天下午刚从芝加哥合宿归来，从明天开始有四天的休假，然后又要马上进入每年夏天的定番THE ICE的冰演排练。行程挺紧密，但他并不觉得累，毕竟早已习惯了这种满满当当的日程，而且……今年他的老对手、老朋友，也是他的暗恋对象金博洋又接受了THE ICE的出演邀请。虽然即使人来了，他也不能做啥，但能在一个大家都比较放松的环境下和金博洋说说话、犯犯傻，也是挺好的……

       这么想着，宇野的眼皮越来越沉，打游戏打到直接昏睡过去是他的常态了，他便放任自己的意识逐渐模糊，直至进入黑沉的梦乡。

       醒来的时候他下意识地瞥了一眼床头柜上放着的闹钟，7：15。这个时间对于休息日的宇野而言实在太早，于是他放心大胆地闭上了双眼打算继续睡，反正也没什么事——

       不对。

       宇野睁开了眼睛。

       这不是他的房间。这房间比他和他弟一起住的那间公寓里他的卧室要大些，陈设虽然看着都挺顺眼（这点很奇怪），但和他自己的卧室完全不同。他往床下看了一眼，这张床也比他家里的那张要矮一些。睡衣倒还是他昨晚入睡前穿的黑白格子老头款——难道自己是在睡梦中穿越了？他脑子里划过几种他弟看的热血少年漫和后宫漫的剧情，普通少年穿越之后开了后宫……‘啊，我也不想开后宫，’宇野心想，‘如果这是做梦的话，就让我成为博洋的男朋友吧。’

       砰、砰、砰，有人敲了三下门。宇野也不知道房门有没有锁，更不知道门外站着的是他弟还是送快递的，于是没敢应声。门外的人又敲了两下，似是有些不耐烦了，于是直接说话了：       

       “Shoma，我进来了哟。”

       这个声音——！

       宇野还没来得及反应，只是关上、并没有上锁的门就被打开了，来人正是他心心念念的金博洋——穿着粉红色的佩奇围裙？那条围裙一看就不是什么正经围裙，至少不是在做饭时被正经使用过的围裙，艳俗的粉红色倒把金博洋的皮肤衬得更白了。没错，他在围裙下没有穿任何衣物，指不定连内裤都没有穿——

       像是要印证宇野的猜测，金博洋转了个身，把挺翘的臀部展现在他的眼前——他倒是穿了内裤，但那是一条丁字裤，少得不能再少的黑色布料根本遮不住什么，反而让人更有上手的欲望了。

       “早饭做好了哟。”只穿了佩奇围裙和丁字裤的金博洋用轻快的语调说话了，宇野甚至听出了一丝贤惠的感觉，“我也准备好了哦。想来吃吗？”

       宇野昌磨，男，21岁，职业花样滑冰运动员，必须承认在自己的春梦里，他的“宿命的对手”金博洋已经连续数年担任另一位男主角了；好吧，他也私藏过金博洋赛前在后台的热身视频，有时会对着视频里压低背部、抬高臀部的老对手解决自己的生理问题。但这个场景对他来说还是太超过了，如果是春梦的话，也太刺激了……

       “我大概还没睡醒。”他嘟囔着，放弃治疗地重新往床上一躺，还自欺欺人地拉过了被子盖住自己的脸。

       所以改变了的卧室、穿着佩奇围裙的金博洋什么的，应该就是做梦吧？虽然宇野觉得自己对在情人间十分流行的围裙诱惑没有什么特殊偏好，但既然担纲男主角的是金博洋，那就也没什么好奇怪的了。赶紧再睡着的话，指不定还能对这个穿着围裙的金博洋做点什么……

       被猛然掀开的被子击破了他的幻想，刚才还温温柔柔的金博洋直接上手捏了他的脸：“皮痒了吗宇野昌磨？难得装一下贤惠，咋这么不给面儿？”

       被这个“金博洋”微凉的手指捏脸很痛——所以不是做梦？

       “限你十分钟之内到客厅来吃早饭。”金博洋意味深长地往他被被子盖住的某处瞥了一眼，“不然今天就自己玩蛋去吧。”

       他大发慈悲地松开了钳制着宇野的下巴的手，扭着屁股（？）出了房间。

       宇野抓过旁边放着的一只巨大的绿色恐龙——在他的印象里，他并没有买过或收到过这只恐龙玩偶，但抱着竟然意外地顺手——惊恐地把脸往小恐龙的肚子上砸去。

       这“穿越”的福利也太好了吧，他以为自己应该兴奋（或者说性奋？）不已的，现在这种恐慌感是怎么回事？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉好几次了，豆他弟发了twi之后宝宝就wb作妖……yoyoyo  
> 话说这里忍不住打一个广告，在我的文里出镜多次的、设定是放在豆卧室里的床上的“绿色小恐龙”玩偶  
> tb搜“livheart旗舰店”，然后店内搜“恐龙毛绒玩具”（属于森林室友系列）  
> 整个系列都超可爱！最大号的小恐龙75cm，抱着真的超级有安全感（想看138cm的小豆抱着75cm的小恐龙，会把东北大哥萌化的吧）！  
> 这个牌子的玩偶都有点小贵，但是拿到手之后就会发现值得这个价，质量杠杠的，质地超级柔软好捏，手感一级棒！（我是一个毛绒玩具控，所以应该算是有点发言权吧，这家真的优秀）而且令人感动的是tb旗舰店的价格和日本官网的价格差不多！  
> 您值得拥有！谁买谁知道！陪您渡过每一个没有对象也没有钱的夜晚（不是  
> 以及终于买了天总同款芝麻街长袖UT，得意洋洋.jpg


	2. 内裤和枕套都被佩奇支配的恐惧（纯情豆的场合2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章，纯情豆穿越到豆天老夫老夫的世界  
> 无脑甜，没有逻辑，非常ooc，非常沙雕  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错

**Chapter2（纯情豆的场合） 内裤和枕套都被佩奇支配的恐惧**

       宇野昌磨眼神空洞地盯着穿衣镜里的自己。

       穿佩奇围裙的金博洋（宇野确信这并不是他认识的那个金博洋）只给了他十分钟，这点时间对于平时起床后迷迷糊糊、磨磨蹭蹭的他而言可能有些不足，但宇野现在已经被吓得完全清醒了，于是快手快脚地洗漱完毕，然后换上了被叠好了摆在床上的T恤和短裤。换裤子的时候他发现，自己的内裤居然是UNIQLO的佩奇系列，图案是抱着恐龙玩偶的乔治和抱着熊玩偶的佩奇……

       他对这件房间毫无印象，但房间里的陈设莫名地令他觉得十分熟悉，有种“这就是我的房间”的感觉。根据刚才那个金博洋的明示暗示，结合床头柜上摆着的相框里那张金博洋的照片（对焦失败、角度也莫名其妙），和书桌上放着的几年前的Team Challenge Cup时两人的合照（当然没有公开发表），这个世界——宇野相信自己来到了（虽然不知道是通过什么方式）另一个世界——的自己和金博洋大概是情侣关系。而这间卧室里自带一个卫生间，枕头虽然有两个（其中一个的枕套是佩奇图案的）但被子只有一条，宇野猜测这个世界的自己和金博洋的情侣关系前还能再加上“同居”二字，不过两人在这间寓所里应该都有各自的房间。

       幸好这个博洋只是穿着围裙进门，宇野不合时宜地想着，如果场面再18禁一些，比如一醒来就看到一个光着身子的金博洋坐在自己身上之类的，他大概能直接射出来吧……

       离金博洋给的十分钟死线还有三分钟，宇野在床头柜上找到了自己的两个手机（幸好密码和印象里是一样的），先解锁了联络用的那个，点开了自己的官网——虽然这么做好像很奇怪，但这是他能想到的最迅速的确认方法了——迅速扫过官网上发的通知、信息和比赛结果，和他昨晚入睡前所处的那个世界完全一致。Twitter小号上关注的游戏博主账号也和记忆里一样。 他又解锁了游戏用的手机，随手点开昨晚在玩的那个游戏，进度存档就停留在他昏睡过去前的一刻。

       所以这个世界应该和自己昨晚睡着前所处的那个世界的轨迹很可能基本一致——除了他竟然真的和金博洋恋爱了、还同居了这一点？

       在他还想打开LINE确认一下他的人际关系是否有变化时，门外传来金博洋气急败坏（？）的叫声，连东北腔都顺出来了：“怎么那么慢？麻溜儿的给我出来！”

       虽然完全不知该如何面对这里的金博洋，但被这么一催，宇野也不敢再磨蹭了，赶紧把手机往裤子口袋里一塞，打开房门走了出去。谢天谢地金博洋还穿着那条围裙，好歹挡住了一点春光；但他斜倚在餐桌上的姿势……实在是充满了诱惑，即使拿掉暗恋滤镜，一个人只穿了丁字裤和围裙，以那种姿态靠在餐桌上，无论怎么看都很色情吧！

       宇野的大脑发出了“最好还是站在原地”的信号，但他的双腿决定脱离大脑的管控，机械地往餐桌（也就是那个脸上写满诱惑的金博洋）的方向走去。

       “饭在桌上……”当宇野移动到离他只有一米的距离的时候，金博洋指了指桌上那堆煞有介事的饭菜，“我在这里。打算先吃哪一个？”

       ……虽然能体验和博洋恋爱的感觉很令人激动，但为什么不能从牵手拥抱开始啊！一开始就走这么成人的剧情真的好吗！

       “我我我我我——”宇野磕磕巴巴地说着，他知道自己的脸一定涨红了，“先吃、吃饭，吃饭就好。”

       “哟嗬。”金博洋顺手操起饭桌上放着的一只木头的胡椒研磨瓶，用它的顶端隔着裤子戳了一下宇野胯下已经鼓起一大包的东西——显然他的老二也不太冷静，决定和双腿一起反抗大脑的统治，“装什么大瓣蒜呢。”

       看着被戳了之后露出被骚扰的黄花大闺女的表情的宇野，金博洋把胡椒研磨瓶往桌上一砸：

       “怎么着，起不来了？”

       “装大瓣蒜”这种形容完全超出了宇野能理解的中文的范围，他也不太明白“起不来”指的是什么——但他大概能猜到，金博洋这是在责怪他不领情。

       如果再不把情况说清楚的话，宇野不敢想象这个愤怒的金博洋会对他做出什么奇怪的事情（他也不敢保证自己有毅力在发生了梦寐以求的身体接触之后还能推开他），连忙趁着金博洋还没有进一步动作，用难得的极快语速把事情解释了一番。虽然说得有些颠三倒四，但他相信金博洋能理解他的意思——毕竟他们之间的交流经常颠三倒四。

       “哦——哦。”静静地听完宇野的叙述，金博洋上下打量了他一番，似乎是在判断他是不是在说谎，宇野觉得他的目光在自己的下盘停留的时间尤其长，“简而言之，你大概是另一个世界的宇野昌磨，你所在的世界和这里基本一样，但你不是你那边的金博洋的男朋友？”

       宇野乖乖地小鸡啄米状点头。

       “好。很好。”刚才还脾气挺大的金博洋这下倒是冷静了，他又指了指桌上那些饭菜，“别的不说，先吃饭吧。”

       他叫宇野吃饭，自己却往宇野刚才所在的那间卧室旁边的一扇门的方向走去。宇野猜测那是属于金博洋的卧室。

       “那你……”宇野忍不住问道。

       “我？”金博洋回头似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“安心吃你的饭吧。”

       宇野意识到自己提了一个很傻的问题：金博洋的这身装扮是为了和这个世界的宇野——他的正牌男友——玩情趣，现在正牌男友不知掉进了哪个时空裂缝，坐在桌前的是自己这个不要说告白，连亲近都会迟疑的“冒牌货”，他当然得去换套正常衣服。或许……还要处理一下已经做好的一些准备……？

       宇野狠狠地摇着头，想把那些颜色鲜艳的幻想从脑子里晃出去，然而他悲哀地发现，下身完全没有要听话的意思，依然直愣愣地翘在那里。他逼迫自己把注意力集中在桌上的饭菜上：还冒着热气的两份米饭和味噌汁，一碟酱烧萝卜，还有一盘似乎是在中国被称作“卤菜”的肉。

       在金博洋回来之前宇野不敢动应该是让两人一起吃的萝卜和肉，但又不敢坐着不吃惹金博洋生气，只好先对着米饭和味噌汁下口。米饭很香，味噌汁一尝就能尝出是使用了上品信州味噌，里面漂着的嫩豆腐就像是刚才看到的、金博洋那两片浑圆的、只穿了丁字裤的臀瓣——房子的隔音很好，宇野并不能听见金博洋在自己房间里的动静，但脑海里已经划过了一堆生动的画面：金博洋搞这一出，屁股里是不是还有点别的东西？在换上正常的衣服之前，他需不需要洗掉什么东西？躁动的欲望没有得到男朋友的抚慰，他会不会自己解决……？

       “快点恢复正常呀。”宇野低着头丧气地教训自己在这些乱七八糟的幻想刺激下更加激动的小兄弟，“博洋要生气的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前应该有解释过，豆的两个手机一个打游戏一个联络用是他弟在节目上说过的。  
> 优衣库的佩奇内衣貌似只有童装，生气。本佩奇粉就很需要啊！  
> 话说今天和朋友去看了驯龙3。之前没看过1和2，对剧情的了解程度也只是网上查过一些。bgm倒是很熟悉，所以看的时候脑子里都是宝宝的腰和屁股（不  
> 脑补了东北大哥带（拽）着宅男豆去看驯龙3，每次豆要睡着，都会被bgm吓醒，回忆起被小胡子刺猬头驯龙1.0大哥的3A和4T支配的恐惧（然而在我的脑补里那就是爱情的开始！初恋的感觉！（阿狸：呵呵  
> 强烈要求天宝宝介绍How to train your boyfriend~（宝宝：不需要驯啊，他很乖很可爱啊


	3. 酱烧萝卜和卤牛肉与剧透最配（纯情豆的场合3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章，纯情豆穿越到豆天老夫老夫的世界  
> 无脑甜，没有逻辑，非常ooc，非常沙雕  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错

**Chapter3（纯情豆的场合） 酱烧萝卜和卤牛肉与剧透最配**

 

       宇野以为自己得数上半小时的饭粒，但金博洋仁慈地没让他等太久。

       “叫你吃饭，咋搁这儿傻坐着呢。”已经换上了正常的T恤和短裤的金博洋（看上去和宇野印象里的被他暗恋着的跨国竹马就没有什么区别了）十分自然地坐在了宇野的对面，还把那盘肉往他那边推了推，“上次你在我家——哦，我是说这个世界的昌磨，在我家吃这个卤牛肉吃得太欢，我妈直接把我的份都给你了，这次还叫我带。尝尝看，你应该也会喜欢的。”

       “谢、谢谢——”跳过了见家长的步骤就尝到未来岳母（？）的手艺的宇野受宠若惊，他夹了一片卤牛肉，是从没吃过的风格，但做得非常入味，果然好吃得很。

       他真心夸赞了几句。

       “嗯，我就知道你也会喜欢。”金博洋也夹了一片，“米饭盛得比较少，待会儿还有鲷鱼烧呢。昨天来的时候在车站旁边那家店买了几个，店里的姐姐说最近出了新款抹茶味，还送了一个——不过我觉得昌磨还是更喜欢传统的红豆馅？”

       宇野差点没被一口米饭噎住，只好胡乱点头。他回忆了一番，根本记不清自己家附近的车站旁边有没有卖鲷鱼烧的店铺——不过话说回来，这间公寓也未必和他之前所在的世界的家处于同一个方位吧。

       金博洋不再逗他，两人都迅速解决了面前的食物。宇野主动收拾了碗筷，金博洋则去厨房端出一碟已经加热好的鲷鱼烧，两人便坐在桌前吃起了热气腾腾的鲷鱼烧。金博洋把手机放在桌上，似乎在跟谁聊天，宇野也不敢细看；他很想继续检查手机，多了解一些这个世界的情况，但又觉得在金博洋面前这么做很奇怪。

       “啊，我接个语音。”金博洋站起身来，从裤子口袋里掏出一副耳机，插在手机上，然后往沙发上一瘫。

       既然他在接语音，那么我也可以看手机了吧？宇野也摸出了自己的手机，而瘫在沙发上、翘着二郎腿的金博洋似乎是在跟人群组语音：

       “……嗯，对啊……提前几天来找他，他都不陪我玩……不是，你们这些小姑娘都在瞎想什么！18岁到了吗！……我不是我没有——……真的没有！Rika酱闭嘴！……”

       宇野发誓他绝对不是故意偷听，但金博洋就在几米开外的地方，也没有刻意压低声音，他要是听不到金博洋的声音才是见鬼。听他叫的那些名字，宇野惊讶地发现他似乎已经把自己周围熟悉的那一圈姑娘们都搞定了。不过也是，既然这个世界的博洋和我是……恋爱关系，他有些美滋滋地想着，那就也没什么奇怪的了。

       粗略检查了LINE的聊天记录（他和金博洋竟然都用了对方的耍帅杂志照做头像，倒是令他大吃一惊），这个世界的宇野昌磨的人际关系和他印象里的确实没什么区别，而且这个世界的金博洋过几天也要和他一起参加THE ICE的演出，所以刚才金博洋会说“提前几天来找他”吧。他还在这里的他和金博洋的聊天记录里发现了一些尺度不小的照片，简直令他对自己的潜力刮目相看。对了，如果昨晚在玩的那个游戏的进度还停留在印象里的自己昏睡过去前的那一刻，那他是不是可以接着打下去？虽然有些不合时宜，但宇野也不太愿意（或者说不太敢？）去思考这个世界的杂七杂八的事，便点开那个游戏，接着昨晚的存档打了起来。

        “喂……喂！”专注游戏的宇野没有发现金博洋已经结束了通话，被人从身后捏了脸才反应过来。他打了个激灵，金博洋嗤笑一声：“还真是和他一样——不过你其实也就是他哦？”

       “呃，我……”

       他没能说下去——金博洋的手指按在了他的下嘴唇上，还坏心眼地磨蹭了几下：

       “我说，你可欠我一场morning sex。”

       “我我我，我不是——”宇野吓得差点没从凳子上跳起来，“那个，我——”

       “大概没什么区别的吧？”金博洋用另一只手捏了捏他腰上的肉，“硬件条件什么的。要不就你了呗？”

       “可是我——”

       “可是什么可是啦，不想碰我啊？”

       宇野深吸了一口气，握住了金博洋那只放在他腰上的手。

       “我当然会因为我那个世界的博洋而……产生欲望。”他从未想过自己会这样坦然地在金博洋面前说这种话，“但你不是我的那个博洋。我也不能碰这个世界的我的博洋。他会不开心的。”

       “哟，很正经的样子嘛。”金博洋的语气还是充满了调笑，不过倒是收回了触碰他的手，“你怎么知道这个世界的昌磨会怎么想？”

       “因为每次有人和博洋这样亲密，我的心里就是这种感觉。”宇野小声说。

       刚才还气焰嚣张的金博洋听到这句话，竟然脸红了。宇野有些好奇：“这里的我没有告诉过你吗？”

       “才没有说过这种奇怪的话！”

       “唔……那就当是剧透吧，这里的我的秘密。”宇野习惯性地挠了挠下巴，“以后可以问问他到底……想过些什么。”

 

**注：**

鲷鱼烧：たい焼き(ta i ya ki)，一种源自明治时代的日式点心，用金属模具烧制成鲷鱼的形状，故而得名。外皮是用面粉做的，传统的内馅是红豆馅，近年也有抹茶馅、巧克力馅、奶黄馅等新品种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇拖了一个多月，还是不要犯懒了，继续写下去（  
> 赛季结束了，两个老实的傻宝宝要好好休息呀，举铁（？）和冰演都加油。  
> 大家也都辛苦了，祝大家在休赛季都一切顺利。


	4. 穿巴黎世家的男孩子更容易得到免费牛骨（纯情豆的场合4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章，纯情豆穿越到豆天老夫老夫的世界  
> 无脑甜，没有逻辑，非常ooc，非常沙雕  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错  
> 本章提到的人物都是真的，但剧情都是胡扯，如有雷同……也不可能雷同的吧（（（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 博酱：ボーちゃん（bo-chan），ボー（bo-）是ボーヤン（bo-yan）的略称。经常看到有豆粉管天叫ボーちゃん，莫名感觉超可爱！  
> （和蜡笔小新里的阿呆重名了是怎么回事hhh

**Chapter4（纯情豆的场合） 穿巴黎世家的男孩子更容易得到免费牛骨**

 

 

        “果然还是应该离你远一点比较好？看你这抖抖嗦嗦的小样儿。”在这段气氛有些微妙的对话之后，金博洋宣布要去厨房把午饭的汤炖上，并吩咐宇野去洗衣服，“总不至于把怎么洗衣服都忘了吧。对了，洗完衣服再去把地板擦了。”

        “明白。”宇野乖乖答应。

        “那我去炖汤了——昨天到了之后直接去了街角的肉铺。正好快打烊了，和大叔聊了几句，给了闭店前的折扣，还送了两根牛骨。”金博洋的五官仿佛都在叫着“快来夸我节俭”，“牛骨这玩意儿炖汤最好了……”

        宇野想象了一个戴着Burberry秃头帽、穿着Balenciaga的大T恤和短裤、斜背着驴牌挎包、戴着价格六位数的手表的金博洋，在电车站旁的鲷鱼烧店出卖可爱 ~~色相~~ 得到一个免费的新品抹茶馅鲷鱼烧，然后提着一袋鲷鱼烧去街角的肉铺，用东北腔的日语和名古屋口音的店主大叔唠嗑，提回一袋闭店前折扣的牛肉和白送的牛骨。

        而且这个金博洋还是自己的男朋友。真是难以想象的幸福……

        “还有啥问题吗？”金博洋已经拉开了厨房的门。

        “啊——那个，”宇野终于想起一个严重的问题，“洗衣机……在哪？”

        “在厨房旁边的大卫生间里。”金博洋指了指右边，“哦，脏衣篮在你房间和我房间的小卫生间里。不过如果昨晚昌磨——我是说我男朋友，不是你——没有收拾脏衣服，那就得麻烦你在房间里找找了。”

        说完，金博洋对他点了点头，便把整个身子缩进了厨房里，还顺手关上了门。

        宇野猜测这个世界的自己大概也是不会在被催着洗衣服之前就把脏衣服都主动归置好的，果不其然，脏衣篮里除了一条已经沉底不知道多久的内裤之外，就别无他物。宇野在他的房间里搜寻了一圈，把小沙发上团着的、椅背上挂着的、床上摊着的衣服统统丢进脏衣篮。他又抱着自己的脏衣篮去了隔壁的金博洋的房间（进门前他还犹豫了一下是不是可以不打招呼直接进去，不过听刚才金博洋的意思，应该是允许他直接进自己房间去拿脏衣服的吧？），尽量目不斜视地直奔卫生间。

        金博洋说自己昨晚才到，所以脏衣篮里并没有几件衣服，宇野直接把它们都丢进了自己的脏衣篮里。虽然他已经很努力地把自己的目光集中在篮子和脚下的路上，但还是不可避免地看到了金博洋的房间里的部分陈设——这也不能怪他，进这间房间的人只要不是瞎子就肯定会看见他的大展示柜——可能因为金博洋并不经常住在这间公寓里，这里的fashion收藏就没有他自己家和宿舍那么丰富（自己那个世界的金博洋给宇野看过照片，他还想入非非地幻想过自己和金博洋在他宿舍光怪陆离的灯光映照下、在那一柜子他认不出牌子的鞋子和手办的注视下滚床单的场景），但也是足够令人咂舌了。

        洗衣机和宇野自己家里的是同一款，他熟门熟路地把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，设定好程序。插在裤子口袋里的手机振动起来，是他师姐的语音通话邀请。宇野从另一个口袋里摸出耳机（不管是哪个世界的宇野昌磨，手机和耳机当然都是不可离身的），深吸了一口气，点了接听：

        “下午是不是要带博酱上冰啊？这样的话，我也来哦。”村上和他通话向来没什么废话，都是直奔主题。

        “——欸欸？”宇野吓了一跳，下午还有这种安排？？

        “欸什么欸，”他师姐对他的脱线倒也习以为常，“怕我们抢走你的男朋友吗？都不告诉我！”

        “……不是我……”

        “不是你还能是谁？”宇野真诚的抗议被（理所当然地）无视了，“反正过几天你们还要一起去冰演的，下午就先借我们揉一揉嘛。”

        “啊……”

        “哦对了，Miki酱和Miyabi酱也来哦。那么，下午见。”

        通话被风风火火地挂断，宇野发现自己连一句完整的话都没能说出。——不过他能说什么呢，他根本不是这个世界的宇野昌磨，根本不知道下午有什么安排？绝对会被他师姐认为是在恶作剧（然后被揍一顿）吧！

        所以，这个世界的宇野和金博洋本来是打算下午去本地的哪个冰场找他的朋友们……玩？虽然现在自己被“掉包”了，但按照金博洋的性格，肯定不会因为这种原因就放朋友们的鸽子。或许去人多一点的地方也挺好的，让他和金博洋独处好像太尴尬了……但是这个世界的朋友们应该都认为他和金博洋在谈恋爱？那不就更尴尬了？

        就在宇野在客厅里漫无目的地晃来晃去、犹豫着要不要去敲厨房的门，向金博洋询问下午的安排的时候，厨房门被打开了，金博洋的脑袋从里面探出来：

        “衣服洗好了吗？”

        “嗯，在洗了。”

        “那就去擦地啦擦地！”似乎是忽然反应过来眼前的人和自己并不是恋爱关系，金博洋又换了更温和的语气，“我是说，拜托你啦。”

        厨房门又关上了。

        宇野从未听过金博洋用这样带点儿埋怨和吩咐的语气对自己说话。这里的我大概是一个很听话的男朋友，他有些喜滋滋地想着，但现实世界里自己离“金博洋的男朋友”这个身份的距离大概还是有点儿远……

        擦地的时候宇野顺理成章地把这间公寓参观了一圈。除了客厅、厨房、大卫生间、一个阳台和两个自带小卫生间的卧室外，还有一间看上去是工作室的小房间，和一个不大的跃层，放着一张乒乓球桌，旁边的角落似乎被当成了储藏室。

        刚醒过来的时候太过震惊，没能仔细看这里的宇野的卧室的陈设，擦地的时候宇野发现卧室的床头还贴着一张自己的（曾被金博洋明显违心地夸过帅气的）杂志海报。宇野相信这个世界的自己也不会做这种事，所以大概是被这里的金博洋逼着贴上去的吧……

        厨房门再次被打开，金博洋一边端着锅往外走一边叫宇野来吃午饭。宇野去厨房帮忙拿了餐具，两人在桌边坐定。午饭是中国风味的炒茄子和番茄牛肉汤面，在金博洋的目光催逼下，宇野主动夹了一块茄子，倒是出乎意料的美味。

        “Itsuki说他前天拿过来放在冰箱里的。”金博洋说，“你弟可比你乖多了。”

        宇野在心里吐嘈说他瘫在床上看漫画的样子可没比我好到哪里去，不过既然是这个世界的“嫂子”在夸这里的弟弟，他还是闭嘴比较好。

        “对了，下午本来是打算去你学校的冰场玩一会儿的。”金博洋给自己夹了一大块牛肉，“会有人来接。没问题的吧？”

        “唔，没问题。”已经被师姐打过预防针的宇野应了一声，“那个……”

        “怎么了？”

        “这里……大概在什么地方？”

        金博洋报了个地址。离宇野印象里自己住的地方很近，步行十分钟以内的距离。

        “那我下午，需不需要表现得……呃。”

         “你现在说话的方式，就像几年前的昌磨……我们还没有在一起的时候。咋还有点儿怀念呢。” 吸溜着面条的金博洋笑了起来，表情有些滑稽，“是想问需不需要表现得……比较亲密？”

        宇野点头。

        “哎，咋说呢。”金博洋用筷子敲了敲碗边，“虽然性格其实应该是差不多的，但我的昌磨可比你主动多了。”

        “那可真是抱歉。”宇野低着头嘟哝。

        “哟嗬，还委屈上了？……你就自然点儿，别太紧张就成。”

        宇野嘴上答应着，心里却在嘀咕：如果博洋忽然亲我一下，哪怕是开玩笑，我肯定会紧张的嘛……说起来他会在别人面前亲我吗？不会吧，感觉我们也都不是这样的性格……可是……

        如果亲我一下的话……

        也挺好？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yycm家里有乒乓球桌，他弟发过他在家里打球的图。之前他ISU的Bio页面里兴趣一栏还写过table tennis，后来删了。  
> 贴在床头的杂志海报指25ans那张搔首弄姿豆的海报图。这里设定是被天逼着贴上去的。  
> 本文应该又名：小学生yycm的恋爱心路……


	5. 鲷鱼烧果然还是要吃红豆馅的（纯情豆的场合5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章，纯情豆穿越到豆天老夫老夫的世界  
> 无脑甜，没有逻辑，非常ooc，非常沙雕  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错  
> 本章提到的人物都是真的，但剧情都是胡扯，如有雷同……也不可能雷同的吧（（（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇从三月初拖到现在，活生生把yycm的师姐妹拖成了前师姐妹（  
> 但我不管，反正在中京的冰场训练还是真的。（  
> 以及三月初刚开始写的时候宝宝参加the ice的消息还没发布，现在the ice都结束了……啊，how time flies（（（

**Chapter5 （纯情豆的场合） 鲷鱼烧果然还是要吃红豆馅的**

 

       这里的宇野和金博洋在昨天已经和司机商量好了来接他们去中京的冰场的时间，在离约定时间还有半小时的时候，金博洋说他要去车站前面买一袋鲷鱼烧带去。

       “待会儿我们直接在楼下碰头。”金博洋嘱咐他，“哦对了，我房间的桌子上放着一个纸袋，记得帮我把那个带上，拜托了。”

       宇野依言去金博洋的房间里找到了那个小小的牛皮纸袋，上面贴了向日葵形状的贴纸，还用黑色记号笔写了他前辈的女儿的名字。金博洋对可爱的小孩子向来是很上心的。

       到了场馆后，金博洋和宇野在走廊上遇到了举着手机、似乎在直播的新田谷和横井。看到他俩往这边走来，横井连忙朝他们挥手，又指了指新田谷手上拿着的手机。宇野明白过来了——如果金博洋不小心入镜了，他们怕是没法解释为什么在冰演的好几天前，金博洋就出现在了中京的冰场——明明首演是在大阪。

       新田谷那边三言两语结束了直播，朝他们招手致意，两人才敢走过去。金博洋被两位姑娘抓住疯狂揉脸，只好拿出还冒着热气的鲷鱼烧请她们放过自己。姑娘们嘴上抱怨着吃鲷鱼烧又要胖了，手倒是很诚实地接了，两人分食了一个抹茶馅鲷鱼烧。金博洋也拿了一个掰成两半，把一半给了宇野。

       “午饭的面条看上去很美味呀，博洋酱。”新田谷说。

       宇野猜想金博洋和这些姑娘有建立聊天群组之类的东西。

       “哎，别提了。”金博洋用一种恨铁不成钢的家长语气说，“这家伙都不好好吃饭。”

       “我哪有？”宇野疑惑道。但姑娘们诡异的笑容让他很快意识到，这有可能是一个黄色玩笑——或者被想歪成了一个黄色玩笑。

       “孩子不吃饭……”

       “多半是因为零食吃多了！”姑娘们一唱一和。

       “可不是嘛。”金博洋还点了点头。

       上冰之后金博洋很快被一群姑娘团团围住，众人在地上摆了几个瓶子，说要玩变刃比赛。宇野从小就被这群女单蹂躏得服服帖帖、不敢造次，金博洋则自诩东北大哥，哪里好意思赢一群姑娘，于是二人一败涂地，被起哄着要接受惩罚。

       “想看博洋酱的Tango……”山下小声说。

        “真瑚酱good job！”马上有人附和。

       “饶了我吧！”金博洋叫苦不迭，“老胳膊老腿的不行啦！”

       宇野想起了他俩刚升组那年的四大洲，金博洋那件胸前没有粉红色“遮羞布”的Tango Amore。他发现金博洋在看自己，便在胸口处比划了两下。金博洋显然明白了他的意思，也不甘示弱地在后腰处晃了晃手——意思是冰演时CK内裤边缘露出来还被拍下高清大图的人没有资格说我。

       “虽然不太明白他们在说什么，但一定有很糟糕的内涵。”有人这么说。

       “我好像有点理解……”村上若有所思。

       最后众人决定罚他俩当众kiss——非常初中女生的把戏。

       金博洋倒是很大方，滑到宇野旁边，一只手塞在裤兜里，一副不良少年的样子。宇野小声问他“真的可以吗”，得到了“快点”的眼神回应。

       “麻溜儿的。”金博洋低声说，“不然她们不会放过咱俩的。”

       宇野心如鹿撞，飞快地在金博洋的右边脸颊上亲了一下。嘴唇刚蹭上皮肤便很快挪开，被亲的一脸淡定，亲人的倒胀红了脸，于是被众人吐嘈了：

       “现在小学馆都不画这么纯情的场景了吧Shoma！”

       “我录像都打开了你们就给我看这个？”

       幸好，在最初的“该如何在朋友面前表现才不会被识破我其实不是这里的博洋的男朋友”的紧张感过去后，宇野对这里的情况适应还算良好，在晚上的聚餐时也算对答自如，没有露出什么马脚。从烧肉店出来后金博洋一边嘀咕着太晚了没法去逛三越了，不过明天可以去，一边翻出他的驴牌小钱包，似乎在找什么东西。

       “我的三越会员卡呢？”

       宇野心说我怎么会知道，在他还在思考要不要答腔时，金博洋便勒令他交出钱包了。金博洋在宇野的钱包里翻了一阵，终于在一个塞了好几张卡的夹层里翻到了他的三越会员卡。

       “好像是上回用完之后顺手塞给他了……”金博洋说，宇野知道这个“他”指的是这里的宇野昌磨，金博洋的男朋友，“怎么想都是他的错。哼。”

       宇野忽然有点嫉妒那个自己——那个能和金博洋一起去逛街、被他顺手塞给会员卡、偶尔接受他无理取闹的小抱怨的自己。

       睡前，穿着被当作睡衣的kaws大T恤的金博洋晃进了宇野的房间。

       “想不想一起睡？”他似乎对逗这个像几年前的、还没跟自己在一起的宇野乐此不疲。

       “不……不想。”宇野赶紧拒绝，“我、我又不是他。”

       虽然他一直想要体验一下抱着金博洋睡觉是什么感觉（哪怕并不做什么更亲密的事），但他明白眼前这位并不是自己喜欢的那个金博洋，而眼前这位金博洋心里想着的宇野昌磨也不是他。

       而且……如果真的和金博洋（不管是他喜欢的那个还是眼前这个）躺在一起，他大概能硬一个晚上……

       这样会废掉的吧？

       金博洋对他的答案毫不意外。他对宇野道了晚安，正要离开房间时，宇野忽然叫住了他：

       “为什么会喜欢他？”宇野实在忍不住心中的好奇，用第三人称提问了关于这里的自己的事，“为什么会和宇野昌磨这种无趣的人恋爱呢？”

       “大概是因为一直遇到吧。”金博洋歪着脑袋，装模作样地思考了一番之后给出了答案，“慢慢地就觉得可以了呗。正好他对我也有意思·……嘿。”

       “要是……要是一直和你相遇的不是我呢？你的理想型应该不是我这个类型吧。”宇野又问出了从早晨他在这个世界醒来后就一直困扰着他的问题

       “这傻孩子瞎想什么呢。”金博洋老神在在地摸了摸他的额头，“我也没啥理想型……还没来得及细想呢就被他骗走啦。”

       “可是……”

       “哪有那么多要是、可是。”金博洋打断了他，“快睡吧，不然长不高啦。”

       “本来就长不高了。”宇野自暴自弃地嘟囔。

       金博洋把放在旁边的小恐龙玩偶塞进他怀里：

       “那我也喜欢他呀。”

 

       宇野昌磨醒来的时候下意识地瞥了一眼床头柜上放着的闹钟，7：15。这个时间对于休息日的他而言实在太早，于是他放心大胆地闭上了双眼打算继续睡，反正也没什么事——

       然后被耳边的一阵怪声强行从睡眠状态中扯了出来。

       宇野睁开了眼睛。

       金博洋穿着一件一看就不是什么正经东西的粉红色佩奇围裙站在他床边，手上捏着一只吱哇作响的黄色尖叫鸡。刚才那阵怪声就是从这只尖叫鸡的肚子（？）里发出的。见宇野醒了，金博洋停止了对尖叫鸡的折腾：

       “早饭做好了哟。”金博洋用轻快的语调说话了，宇野甚至听出了一丝贤惠的感觉，“我也准备好了哦。想来吃吗？”

       “博洋……”宇野咽了咽口水，“我好像做了一个很长的梦。”

       “我说你……矫情个头？”金博洋转过身去，把自己只穿了一条什么也遮不住的黑色丁字裤的屁股展示给他迷糊的男朋友看：“早饭在桌上，老子在这里，爱吃不吃。”

       他把尖叫鸡随手往宇野身上一丢（尖叫鸡准确地隔着被子砸中了宇野的小鸡）：

       “限你十分钟之内到客厅来吃早饭。不然今天就自己玩蛋去吧。”

       迅速洗漱好的宇野套上（被金博洋嘲讽过多次的）DIESEL大T恤和老头裤，推开了卧室的门。金博洋还是那身令宇野的鼻血想要逃出鼻子的打扮，坐在餐桌边吃着鲷鱼烧。

       “想好先吃什么了吗？”他伸出手，递给朝着他走来的宇野一块被掰开的鲷鱼烧，红豆馅儿的。

       宇野没接那块鲷鱼烧，他一手搂住金博洋的腰，另一手绕到他身后捏了一把手感极佳的屁股：“当然先吃这个。”

       金博洋毫不推拒，任由宇野把自己的喉结舔湿：“这小浪蹄子，大清早的。”

       “‘浪蹄子’是什么？”中文还没达到可以理解这种高级词汇的水平的宇野认真提问，“猪蹄的一种吗？”

       “不先吃早饭的话，”金博洋没有正面回答，“不会饿么？”

       “博洋的这里更饿吧。”

       金博洋一边享受着男朋友的按摩服务，一边还有闲心提起刚才的事：“刚才昌磨说做了很长的梦，梦见了什么？”

       “唔……梦见了早饭吃红豆馅的鲷鱼烧。”

       于是他得到了一个红豆馅鲷鱼烧味的吻。

 

————

**注：**

 

 **[1]** 文中提到的新田谷凜、横井ゆはな、村上佳菜子、山下真瑚都是中京系女单。有女儿的前辈（miki酱）指的是中京的大前辈女单安藤美姬。miyabi酱是毕业于中京的女单大庭雅，安藤是她的编舞。

村上佳菜子也参加了16年的四大洲。

豆的师妹（现在是前师妹了ORZ）真瑚在几个月前的访谈节目（似乎是和荒川静香的对谈？）中提到新赛季的选曲想尝试tango，结果被美穗子老师否了。（可以多欣赏欣赏师嫂的16 4cc真·超绝性感深V版Tango Amore，吸吸吸。

讲道理，真瑚师妹上赛季的选曲……总之美穗子老师的曲库太过高雅，已经超出了我这种乐盲能理解的范围。（

以及非常想采访yycm对深V版Tango的感想。（yycm：自分のものにしたい（咦这句话就是16 4cc的时候说的，我怀疑yycm有不单纯的心思但我没有证据。（

 

 **[2]** 尖叫鸡梗来自于阿狸4月7日发的ins story，视频中（半裸的）阿狸躺在地上用一只小号尖叫鸡逗他的狗。这才是正确的晒狗姿势，请jby好好学习学习。

 

 **[3]** 三越：三越伊势丹公司旗下的高级连锁百货，天去年去的名古屋sunshine sakae（有摩天轮的那个）旁边就是名古屋的三越本店。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **小剧场：豆天的聊天记录**  
>  天：[我的小可爱在吗]  
> 天：昌子小姐在吗~~~  
> 豆：……不在。  
> 天：那你是谁[疑问]  
> 豆：我是昌磨。  
> 天：本来想邀请昌子小姐视频通话的~  
> 天：好可惜呀，不在就算了[哭哭]  
> 豆：我是昌子。

**Author's Note:**

> lof子博 http://jikomanzoku12cm.lofter.com/  
> 访问密码：dinosaurier12cm


End file.
